


He Keeps Me Warm

by Lizzyboo



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, the lesters family home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 03:08:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13114710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzyboo/pseuds/Lizzyboo
Summary: '“Is this what I have to look forward to from now on? You getting all sappy and gross every time we spend a holiday together?” his lips were only a few centimeters from Phil’s and he could feel the breath coming out of his mouth and he wondered when was the moment he started to crave another person’s breath mixing with his this much.“Yes.” '(basically just my take on Dan spending the days leading up to Christmas with the lesters family)





	He Keeps Me Warm

Phil was awake for some time now. He wasn’t sure for how long exactly, his body was still heavy with sleep and the nightstand where his phone was lying felt too far to reach at the moment. But the room was still mostly dark and the chill that stood in the air made him realize it was probably too early to get out of bed. 

The room was quiet in a way he was still getting used to. It was always a bit strange for him to spend the night at his parents’ house after a period of time not visiting. Felt unusual not to hear the sounds of sirens and drunk yelling and cars honking from the street below their apartment. 

There was a time when he was still getting used to the city sounds. A time when he couldn’t really sleep in the noise and liveliness of the big city, missing the quite of his old bedroom. A time when he was still in his early twenties, just leaving the comfort of his childhood home and moving into his first ‘grown up’ apartment. 

He remembers crying back then a lot more than he’d like to admit. Remembers phoning his mum a lot later than was probably appropriate and asking her to talk to him, just for a few minutes. And because his mother was always the best, she did just that without questions, telling him some silly stories about her day in a hushed voice because his father was already asleep, waiting with him on the phone line until his heart rate calmed down. She never mentioning it again the next day, never made him feel weak or childish for needing her. She was useful like that. 

He’s just a creature of habit, always had been. Change was hard even when it was welcome and getting used to new things always felt a bit wrong to him until it started feeling right. 

But that wasn’t what made him wake up early today. No. It wasn’t the lack of the city noise or the strange environment or the smell of a different fabric softener on the sheets he was sleeping on. 

What made him wake up early was the unmistakable feeling of excitement. 

Because next to him, unlike previous years, was lying another figure, curled up in the warm duvet, eyes closed and snoring lightly. 

And even thought Phil was still pretty tired, still felt his limbs heavy and his eyelids blinking slower than usual, he just didn’t want to miss on this sight. Didn’t want to miss on the sight of Dan, his Dan, warm and familiar and lovely sleeping in the Lester family house just a few days before Christmas. 

It made his chest feel tight in the best way and his lips tug upwards with giddiness and made him want to keep staring for as long as he got to because it was new and exciting and he was allowed to be excited by this. 

And even though something inside of him was telling him it was supposed to have happened sooner, he didn’t dwell on it too much. It was a bit bittersweet to think about all the times he didn’t have this. All the times he had gone up north for the holidays, spending time with his family but feeling like a big part of it was missing. All the sympathetic looks he used to get from his brother and his girlfriend who always got to spend this time together. All the times he called Dan when the rest the house was silent just to hear his voice and to say how much he missed him, because even though they both knew, he just needed to say it again. Promising each other that next year ‘will be different’, next year ‘I’ll go to yours, I don’t even care.’ 

But it didn’t matter at that moment. It didn’t because for the first time it was different. For the first time he wasn’t feeling that little bit of jealousy and bitterness combined with the joy of spending Christmas at his parents’ house. For the first time he felt completely content and happy at this time of year. 

And yeah, maybe they weren’t going to spend Christmas day together, but honestly, it didn’t matter. It was good enough, progress enough, and right now Phil was too happy and pleased to ask for more. 

They’ll get there, at some point. For the first time in years he had no doubt about it. 

Dan stirred, as if he could feel the intense grin Phil was pointing his way, smacking his lips a bit in his sleep. 

And it felt a bit silly, how choked up he got at that moment, seeing Dan’s small sleep movements right there beside him, two days before Christmas. 

He moved forward, scooting closer to Dan so that every feature would be visible to him even without his glasses. 

So he could see the red spot on Dan’s cheek that in the early morning light looked a bit darker than usual. So he could see the way his lips were a bit parted because even though he was feeling better his nose was still a bit stuffy from that cold he was battling. So he could see all those things he already got memorized years and years ago but somehow felt new and different and wonderful all of a sudden.

“Please stop staring at me you creep,” Dan mumbled, eyes still closed and not moving an inch from Phil. 

And Phil giggled, or maybe he sobbed. He wasn’t too sure because the noise was a little hysterical in his ears and made Dan open his eyes and look at him with confusion. 

“What’s wrong?” he asked, and the crease between his eyebrows just made Phil want to let out another cry because it was all so familiar an yet it wasn’t and Dan was here, with him, two days before Christmas, and it all felt a bit surreal. 

He didn’t though, because nothing was wrong and he didn’t have a way to explain to Dan how emotional he was feeling about this without getting teased for the next decade. So he shook his head instead, leaning forward to kiss between Dan’s eyebrows, and then both his cheeks and his nose and jaw, finally cupping his face in his hands and connecting their lips. 

Dan kissed back, sleepy and confused and lazy but he still reached out to pull Phil closer by the waist, letting his cold hands push lightly up Phil’s T shirt, making Phil yelp a bit from the feeling. 

“What’s gotten into you?” Dan asked once they pulled away, eyes already closing again but not letting go of Phil’s waist, instead pulling him even closer, sneaking his knee in between Phil’s and not even reacting when Phil glided his cold feet up and down his shins. 

“Just love you,” Phil mumbled, and it came out a bit more emotional than he intended, but he couldn’t really find it in himself to care. 

Dan opened his eyes again, trying to give him a pointed look but his eyes were still unfocused and the end result was just too adorable for Phil to handle in his current state. 

“What did you do?” he asked. 

“Nothing! Can’t I just love you?” Phil retorted, and he was pretty sure the huge, fond smile on his face made it all too clear to Dan just how much he meant it. 

Dan searched his face again with his eyes, trying to hide his growing smile but being betrayed once again by his truth telling dimple. 

He shuffled closer then, squeezing Phil’s sides and rubbing his nose against Phil’s a few times.

“Is this what I have to look forward to from now on? You getting all sappy and gross every time we spend a holiday together?” his lips were only a few centimeters from Phil’s and he could feel the breath coming out of his mouth and he wondered when was the moment he started to crave another person’s breath mixing with his this much. 

“Yes.” 

Dan chuckled, closing the distance between them one more time to leave a sweet kiss against his lips. 

“Argh, so annoying,” he whispered but his voice was fond and warm and Phil ducked his head to hide in Dan’s warm neck. 

“You love it really,” Phil said, feeling Dan’s hands moving up his shirt once again and drawing lazy patterns on the skin. 

“I love you. Your sappiness, on the other hand, I’m willing to endure.” 

Phil kissed his neck, reaching his hand above his head to tangle in Dan’s messy curls. 

“I can live with that,” he said, but Dan’s breath was slowing down again and his hold on Phil’s body weakening and Phil decided that he was okay to stay like this for a few more hours. 

Warm and pressed close together to the person he loved the most and just… happy.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm a bit emotional about the whole thing, can you tell?  
> anyway thank you for reading!! please leave a comment with your thoughts as those always make me super happy :)  
> and come say hello on tumblr! (phantasticlizzy)


End file.
